Gajevy Lovefest 2015
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Six smut prompts within six days! -Day 1: Selfie/sexting. Day 2: Role playing. Day 3: Size. Day 4 & 5 - combined. Day 6: Wedding night Day 7: seduction
1. SelfieSexting

**Yay! It's finally Gajevy Lovefest!**

 **7 days of smut ;3**

 **-Day 1: Selfie/sexing.**

 ***note: While in the process of writing this; I realized its more like 'naughty photography.'**

 **welp. that's the route my mind told me to take xD**

* * *

"Just one more…please stay still." The sweet voice of Levy Mcgarden spoke from behind her camera before snapping one last perfect photograph.

She looked down at the small screen displaying the last snap shot taken and smiled when satisfied.

"Thank you." Levy spoke in a soft voice thanking the hare who seemed to pose perfectly at her command when she 'spoke' to it.

Today's casting brought her out into the desolate scene that she was happy to get a few hours by herself. The small creature hopped away as she continued to snap pictures of the desert environment that was needed for her job. She hiked up to a higher cliff getting a better view of the horizon slowly and carefully making herself up. She hummed along while holding the fairly large camera to her face capturing various images enjoying the 'snapping' sound after each one.

Alerting notices disrupted her moment. The constant sound and vibrating coming from inside of her pocket she tried to ignore.

Levy knew it was more than likely her boyfriend wanting updates on how she was doing. He was verbally concerned about her being able to hike up rough steep cliffs that she didn't fear. Even after she reassured him multiple times saying she'd done it before, it definitely didn't help. The sound was disrupting her quiet time so it was finally time to address him once more.

Sure enough when she unlocked her phone, his name was listed along with four texts – _Gajeel._ With a sigh, she allowed for her camera to hang from the strap around her neck.

 **-'** _ **Gajeel, I'm fine!'**_ She quickly texted him trying to extinguish his worry before trying to get back to her work.

- _ **'Prove it.'**_

Levy giggled while shaking her head at his concern knowing he meant only well for her. She turned her phones camera on taking a quick 'selfie' of herself with the desert environment in the background. Her azure locks were pulled back with her white headband just having sunglasses perched on her head. Her sweet smile caught most people's eyes but Gajeel went down to her cleavage making a slight appearance.

- _ **'Gi hi, shrimps don't belong in the desert but in the ocean.'**_

Levy huffed at his stupid joke once more aimed at towards her height.

 _ **-'So are you goin' to show me what's under that little shirt?'**_

Levy's cheeks jumped to a crimson color while taking a double look at the picture she had sent him noting her cleavage on full display. Laundry day was a few days away and her only bra was a lacy black number that gave her a generous amount of cleavage. She figured she'd be fine as she'd be alone, well she's never truly alone with her boyfriend in her pocket.

- _ **You can't jut make fun of me and expect something! What is wrong with you?!"**_

 _ **-'I tried.'**_

 _ **-'And totally failed.'**_

Levy finished up his statement completely shutting down any chance he had.

 _ **-'Are you ready? I'll come and pick you up.'**_

 _ **-'Just about.'**_

/

Levy sighed while taking a swig of water from her bottle trying to beat the heat. _I can probably get a few more in before Gajeel gets here._

She picked up her camera once more but not before brushing her hands over her amplified bust. It wasn't ridiculously exaggerated like some of her friends but gave her that little extra confidence.

While catching her reflection in her phone, she felt better about herself. _Well I am alone…_

Levy took a picture of her cleavage pulling her shirt down a bit lower with the bottom of her face capturing the moment she bit down on her plump lips.

/

Gajeel walked up to the trail looking around til the petite woman's azure hair stood out in the distance. She was standing high on a steep hill that he warned her about. Typical Levy, putting safety second. He shook his hand at her lack of care before getting up at her as quickly as possible to save her.

Before getting too close, Gajeel noticed Levy sitting with her back turned towards him on the nearest rock…pulling her shirt up? He took a double take before realizing he had walked into her intimate moment. He quickly took a picture of her from his angle before sending it to her a few moments later.

The blunette turned her attention to her phone having received a new text.

 _ **-'Took a picture of something nice I saw.'**_

She read the caption before staring at a picture of herself that was taken just a few minutes before. The action startled her slightly until turning to his voice.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel called out while he came up behind her as her eyes remained on her phone blushing at his message. "So when are you goin' to show me what you were doin'?" A smirk tugged the corner of his lips.

"Stupid Gajeel." She pushed on his chest before hiding her rosy cheeks while burying her face in his chest. "When you act like a good boy."

He played along agreeing to her conditions while giving kisses to her forehead. His large frame towered over her over a foot as he took her in her arms not letting go even when her small fists banged against his chest. He appeared tough and gave off a rough vibe which made everyone who passed by the couple question what she was thinking. Though she knew he was extremely soft on the inside and allowed only her permission to see this other side.

She was caught up in the moment before he tossed her over his shoulder like a laundry sack. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"Gajeel! Let me down!"

"Calm down." With one hand around her waist holding her still, his other smacked her ass to quiet her. "When you act like a _good girl._ Gi hi."

* * *

The couple arrived a few minutes later to their shared apartment littered with books and film that they carefully maneuvered around as Levy had an organizational 'system' only she could see.

Levy skipped off happily planting herself on the couch in front of the coffee table that contained her laptop and her two other cameras.

"Come here." She patted the empty seat beside her gesturing for Gajeel to come and sit.

"Hold you horses shrimp." Gajeel came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of wine and just one glass. With one bite to the cork, the bottle was opened and the red sweet aromatic liquid was poured for her.

She smiled at him accepting the glass, he knew full well how she enjoyed some wine after a long day.

After a sip, she set it aside to connect her camera to her laptop making sure to back up the pictures taken today.

"Can you look through them now?" Levy pushed her laptop towards him. He'd be the one that would go through her pictures and give her the criticism she honestly wanted in order to improve.

While he critically looked at each one, the blunette took the glass once more while lying on the couch more relaxed placing her small feet one of Gajeel's leg as she couldn't reach far enough to place them on his lap.

Truth was he'd do it but struggle to find fault in her images. He was amazed that his shrimp was a talented photographer.

Though today his focus was on the device she used itself. While picking up the camera in his hands, he turned it up and down trying to figure out the device that appeared more difficult than just point and shoot.

"Here, let me show you." Levy took the camera from his hands and adjusted the lens to point it at Gajeel who took the whole bottle of wine to take swigs straight from the neck.

"I'll call this one…drunken dragon." She giggled while taking a picture at the perfect moment capturing his scowl with the bottle to his lips. Since their relationship had started, she had called him her 'dragon' because of his glaring crimson eyes that were something so beautiful they had to be from a mythological story. "Look how cute!" Excitement overcame her while tapping her small feet on his leg while staring at the rare picture that he'd allow her to take.

"Very funny shrimp." He grabbed her small feet pulling her down bringing her head down from the arm rest.

"Gajeel!"

He crawled on top of her balancing himself on his knees. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to scream my name later. Gi hi." His smirk grew wide as her face immediately lit up to the thought.

"I'll call this one 'Naughty fairy.'" An image of her hair spayed out around her with rosy cheeks was quickly taken. Gajeel laughed despite Levy's pout knowing he called her a 'fairy' simply for her short stature and whimsical hair color.

While looking down into the hazel eyes of his 'fairy' he saw why exactly he called her that. She was a small gem that he had captured. Perfection in a small package that couldn't possibly be real but unconditionally loved him. Her beauty was unrivaled in his eyes. And of course her lack of stature didn't help her 'fairy' case.

"Give it back." She tried reaching for it back but failed to grasp it when it was pulled away from her reach. "Gajeel, now."

"Eh? Getting bossy now?" He gave her a grin of further intention that made her blush. It was a devious grin like a lion capturing a small deer trapping it into a corner.

"What are you doing?" Levy shyly asked when his hands ventured down to the hem of her shirt lifting it up slightly exposing her stomach.

"Payback."

He took another picture of her exposed stomach before pulling the fabric all the way up snapping a picture of her black bra while one hand cupped her. "Is this what you were doin'?"

She let out a soft mewl before he leaned down pressing his lips over hers in a deep kiss capturing the sound. With a thumb placed on her chin, he opened her mouth aggressively getting a taste.

Her eyes quickly batted down in the midst of his sudden and passionate kiss embracing him tightly with her hands intertwined in his thick obsidian mane.

The way she softly breathed in between rough kisses and how she tried to fight for dominance, is something Gajeel wished he could capture in a photograph. The visual perfection of how her chest rose at a faster pace to her beating heart was a pleasure he could only witness.

His large callused hands brushed against her stomach before making contact with the hem of her shorts. "Lift your lips up." His voice came out in ragged breaths in between kisses to her plump lips unable to leave them for long.

"I'll do it myself." Her soft voice spoke as he laid back expecting to have her strip before him.

A grin grew on his face before she didn't remove her shorts only to sit and straddle his waist. She took the camera on the table snapping a few picture of her boyfriend with his hair disheveled.

"Shrimp, what are you doin'?" Gajeel looked up to her while wrapping his two index fingers around the belt looks on her shorts shifting her body slightly closer.

The blunette bit her lip keeping her composure as she laid on hand on his shirt popping a button while holding the camera in the other.

"Just taking a picture of my favorite subject." Levy giggled at his expression that shifted at his buttons continuing to be undone exposing his sculpted pecs.

Gajeel bit his lip looking up at her soft blushing expression until covered by her camera. He'd give her the power for a bit longer.

"Enjoying the view shrimp? Gi hi, I'm likin' mine." His fingers ventured under the waist band of his shorts til undoing the button causing an instant jolt to her body. The tugging of her black panties increased the sensation starting in the pit of her lower stomach. Gajeel questioned her as his hands pulled down the zipper from her shorts trying to strip her down further.

"Mhm." Levy nodded softly agreeing while looking down through the eye piece taking a picture of his hand slowly slipping beneath the fabric slowly pressing his fingers over her pubic bone.

She quickly stood from her straddled position before she would eventually fall under his hypnotizing touch. "Can you get up?" Levy spoke up trying to sound confident in her intentions but still behaving shyly.

Gajeel complied with her command and rose to strip down already knowing what she wanted. The last buttons were separated exposing his chiseled chest that caused the pink tint on the blunette's cheek that she hid behind her camera. She admired his attitude towards his stripped down figure, scars and all, he was unashamed making him walking perfection. A few more pictures she snapped of his body while he stripped down to his black boxers teasing her with pretending to go further.

"That's all you get so come here." He picked her up taking the camera away from her while bending her down over the couch's arm.

"Gajeel…" The blunette gasped as the peach tone on her cheeks ignited from being bent down suddenly in a compromising position.

"Say it louder." He spoke in a deep raspy voice over her ear while bending over her petite body to kiss the curvature of her lower back simultaneously gripping the fabric on her bottom.

The fabric was quickly removed and tossed aside as it was just blocking his view.

Levy lifted her hips up slightly as Gajeel laid on hand on her ass cheek taking a picture of her ass before giving it a smack.

"Gajeel!" She turned around to face his crimson eyes glaring up at her behind sudden taking a bite of her peach skin.

His hand ran up her hips leaving a trail of goosebumps til reaching the small of her waist pushing her upper body down closer to the couch til her cheek pressed against a pillow.

"Gaj—" Levy sucked in her words to the feeling of Gajeel's tongue making its way up to her inner thigh before nipping every few inches before getting a taste of her wet folds.

"Mmm…" Her muffled voice made a mewl as her toes curled to his hot appendage letting himself in between.

Gajeel licked his lips before continuing to run his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her foot lightly tapped against his lap starting off slow before increasing her pace as his sucking to her sensitivity increased.

"Why do you taste so fucking good?" Gajeel grabbed her leg flipped her on her back keeping her lower body supported by the couch's arm.

While remaining knelt down, Gajeel placed his mouth back over her core while placing one hand on her stomach pressing into her skin. Levy's head rested on the pillow elevated herself enough to catch Gajeel looking up at her giving her a slight arch to his studded brow with his mouth not deviating from its position.

After placing her foot on his shoulder, the blunette took a picture capturing his crimson eyes glaring up at her.

"Mhm, so naughty that you want to take a picture of this." Gajeel smacked her ass roughly making her place the camera aside.

"G-Gajeel…" Levy grasped the couch cushion tightly when he introduced his thick finger curling inside to brushing against her sensitive inside making her hips roll at his command.

An instant sound of a surprised and pleasurable moan escaped her lips before biting down on her lip trying to hold her voice.

His finger began slowly and lazily pumping in and out while pressing his fingertips down her lower stomach elevating her sensitivity. In that moment he seemed more than content with teasing her. Watching her nose wrinkle from her mouth opening allowing for the sweetest sounds of pleasure escape and her body betraying her begging for something rougher.

"G-Gajeel p-please." Now her voice was acting on its own calling out for more stimulation.

A wide grin grew on his face to her sweet voice begging for him to take her.

"Let's go." His course voice was the thing she heard before being whisked away into their bedroom as he slammed the door behind them.

* * *

"Gi hi, look at this one shrimp." Gajeel laid in bed beside his petite lover while flipping through the picture from their latest love making session.

He was fixated on the pictures of her laying on her back with her eyes hazy with lust caught in the moment with her hair disheveled around her gaining an angelic glow.

Racier pictures appeared on the screen of Levy's legs wrapped around his waist with his manhood fully accepted inside of her. As he continued flipping through, some pictures were a bit blurry from their bodies unable to keep the camera still long enough to take a clear picture. It was a perfect reminder of their actions.

Levy slid closer to him laying her petite hand on his chest while resting her head on his shoulder leaning in close to see what caught his attention.

"Gajeel!" She hid her face in the crook of his neck while coming face to face with a picture of herself from behind. The perfect curves of her hips creating the perfect starting point for lines to cascade down forming her ample bottom was on fully display.

"Now how do I print? Gi hi." He shifted the camera up and down messing with her as if he was actually trying to figure out how until it was snatched from his hands.

"Don't you dare." Levy gave him a scowl while clutching the camera close to her chest.

"Yeah yeah." He lifted her chin to give her a quick kiss before she broke it.

"You can have this one." She gestured for him to look up while the camera was pointed down towards them capturing the intimate moment of Gajeel's satisfied grin and Levy's rosy cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh this one is tame compared to others LOL.**

 **Honestly I should have just wrote out the whole lemon but it's 5 am as I type because procrastination is a bitch.**

 **Tomorrow: Role playing. Yup; it's going to get kinky really quickly. My queen is going to conquer~**


	2. Role playing

**ugh; I'm cutting it really close but it's still technically the 16th on the west coast. yay time zones!**

 **kinkiness** **below~**

* * *

"Oi, I'm runnin' a bit late. Can you help me?"

Levy looked up at her husband coming beside her struggling to fold up his long nay shirt.

"Of course." Levy stood from the kitchen table before placing a bookmark saving her place in her book that she was deeply into this morning.

Her small hands worked easier on rolling his sleeves cuffing other sleeve as he flexed slightly making his muscles press against her hand.

"Like something shrimp? Gi hi." He grinned down at her azure hair tied up then turning quickly from his question.

"S-Stop…" Levy sweetly laughed softly as the blush crept on her cheeks. "You do look…" She bit her lip and hummed softly while pretending to search for the proper word.

Gajeel flexed proudly ready to hear what she had to say. Knowing her, it would be more than likely an intellectual word that spoke of his manliness.

"…cute." Levy finished her thought with a giggle while watching his face drop in disappointment.

In reality, she looked at her husband in his navy police officer's uniform with lust. The uniform commanded authority. She'd melt in his arms on command.

"Eh I didn't hear that shrimp." He caught her petite body by the waist lifting her up slightly off of her feet holding onto her despite her cries to be let down. "No, I'm going to keep you in my arms and take bites from you." He playfully bit her neck pressing his longer than normal canines into her skin before back tracking and just laying a kiss.

Levy laughed while playing along crying out soft 'no no's' against his advances. "You're supposed to protect me!"

"I will, I'll protect you from all of the animals that want to eat _my_ shrimp." He lifted her up in his arms bridal style whisking her away into the living room. "Eating you is my pleasure." He whispered softly in her ear causing an immediate pink tone.

She pushed playfully on his chest from his lewd words he could say so boldly. Although the naughty thought was an amazing one that was eventually discarded for the moment.

"Gajeel…you have to get going." Levy said softly wishing he wouldn't hear and stay with her. Unfortunately he picked up on her words and set her down gently. "Here." She raised herself on her tippy toes just enough to place his hat sloppily on top of his head. Gajeel helped her finish as it pushed down his wild locks.

"I'll be back later shrimp." He walked away from her sight after one last kiss eventually driving away leaving Levy alone at the door.

The blunette sighed after she shut the front door into the quiet home. The only positive thing about her husband being away from her was she had a change to indulge in her books without him asking questions every few minutes. She didn't mind answering but when she tried to get him to read it himself, he out right refused.

While getting her book, she picked up a glass of wine before cuddling on the couch with a warm blanket. While picking back up off on her bookmarked spot, she returned to her racy novel indulging in the naughty world.

Each word she hung onto even going back to re-read the intimate details that built up to the topic of roleplaying. The doctor's wife had man an impromptu appearance at his job hiding a 'healing' outfit underneath.

Levy held her glass permanently to her lips biting gently on the glass rim as she read exactly how the woman 'took care of him.'

The pink tone grew in her cheeks as she thought about doing something with Gajeel. She pictured how his eyes just couldn't leave her no matter how much he'd try.

With the bookmark back in between the pages, Levy closed the book in order to fan herself slightly with it. Her head laid on the arm rest before the hidden outfit made her sit up.

The blunette rummaged through the back of their shared closet in a place where Gajeel wouldn't dare to go into.

 _Levy's bachelorette party; 4 months ago._

" _Here Lev, we all pitched in to get you something a bit more special." Lucy winked at the seated blunette while wiggling a brow at the petite bride to be._

 _Levy unwrapped the velvet ribbon revealing a folded blue outfit inside. The peach tone of her cheeks was replaced by a deep crimson that matched the red pumps included when she saw a police badge._

" _We know Gajeel is a cop but sometimes you have to take control." The girls around her giggled at her expression as Cana playfully cuffed one of her hands._

And now here was Levy face to face with the racy outfit that she hoped would make her husband's head spin.

* * *

 _This doesn't suit me at all._ Levy thought to herself while looking at herself mirror. The blue top almost matched Gajeel's to a T but was cut so much higher as the hem ended below her bust. The darker colored skirt bustled with some tulle but served very little purpose when it comes to coverage. She turned to see half her ass cheeks on display even when she tried to work around the fabric.

Sigh, no such luck.

Although she did have to admit that the red pumps elongated her creamy legs giving her that little sparkle in her eye liking what she saw.

The custom headband she perched on her head to finish her look before fixing her soft curls to frame her heart shaped face.

While peaking further into the box that she had neglected to search all this time, she found 'essential supplies.' The baton she swung hit the ground with more force that she thought she could apply. Levy gasped slightly as she thought about the damage she could do on Gajeel. She shook that thought away before placing it in her belt loop before continuing going on with searching through the box.

She found various encouraging notes from her friends along with empty condom wrappers. **"You don't need these!"** The note attached read. She quickly shoved those down before plucking out the golden tissue paper.

The last thing inside was a velvet red bag that held the pair of handcuffs Cana had slapped on her the day of her bachelorette party. The clicking sound when she opened them was an exciting sound and when she slammed them closed, she pictured capturing her husband's wrists.

 _ **-'Gajeel…I can't wait for you to come home. Miss you xx.'**_

Levy sat nervously on the couch tapping her crimson heels together as she patiently waited for Gajeel to come home. He was due within the next ten minutes when she saw the red numbers on the digital clock counting down to his arrival.

The usual scent of a home cooked meal was replaced by the lavender perfume she had spritzed on her neck preparing to be his meal for the night.

Eventually his arrival time came and went, Levy nervously scurried up to the window pushing the white lace curtains to the side just enough to peak into the outside. While expecting her large husband's body to walk up the driveway, multi-colored leaves instead blew by.

She huffed at his absence and marched up stairs.

* * *

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel called out to his wife when he didn't see his petite woman in the living room curled up with a book like usual. He began to unbutton his shirt ready to be relieved from the stuffy uniform as he continued. "I got caught up and …oi, where are you?"

He stopped explaining himself feeling he was just speaking to himself. The effervescent floral scent pointed towards the stairway making his head turn to Levy making her way down. He choked back any words on how she was sneaky due to her height by the sheer amount of skin he first saw when she came into the light.

It wasn't until she stepped up in front of him standing at a taller height than usual due to the red pumps that popped out from her dark outfit. His eyes gazed down to her racy police officer's outfit that would make her the sexiest officer in the unit by far.

Levy shook her head in disappointment seeing his buttons undone. "Button those back up."

"Yes officer." Gajeel fell immediately into the role as he complied with her command completing it with a grin.

"You're home late, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to frisk you." Her sweet voice continued on speaking with naughty words now making him continue to follow her orders agreeing with a nod to his head. "Turn."

He got into position laying his hands on the wall with his legs slightly spread apart.

Levy's petite hands laid on his chest as she came up behind him slowly patting down his body not skipping an inch. Her soft gasps of excitement while her hands grazed down her body broke through the silence. When it came to his belt, she removed it from him disarming him away from his own hand cuffs.

"Now come with me." A cold metal cuff was placed around only one wrist using the chain to pull him along.

His ruby eyes bore into her back following the curvature that her body beautifully painted. She took confident steps forwards bringing his attention down to her greatest asset flaunting as her hips swayed. The delectable sight kept him quiet for the few feet they walked in order to make it to the down stairs bedroom.

The handcuffs were weaved through the railing of the headboard capturing both his hands in metal. His hands jerked forward instinctually trying to escape as the blunette giggled at his failed action.

"No no, you're stuck in holding until I say so." She teasingly waved the small metal key with a heart above him before carelessly tossing the object on the bed stand beside his head keeping up her confident act.

"Is that so?" His arms finally relaxed above his head as she climbed on top of him straddling his waist.

The lightness of her body caused the heaviest sensation while she deliberately brushed her bare ass over the already evident bulge wishing to escape the cotton prison.

He audibly sucked in a breath before grinding his teeth. "Levy…I swear –" His speech was cut off by Levy placing a blind fold over his eyes blocking his sense of sight.

"What were you saying?" The blunette teasingly asked knowing any speech would be just stuttered by his flustered state.

She lightly raked her nails over his exposed neck eliciting goosebumps while he jumped slightly from the sudden seductive touch. "Don't worry, I'll protect _and serve_ you." Her small hand laid on the side of his face before running a digit over his sculpted jawline down to the two studs leading up to his rosy lips. She leaned in close breathing softly over his lips teasing him with an expected kiss that didn't come.

The devilish grin that grew waiting for her next actions. A soft 'gi hi' passed is lips satisfied by her answer.

His heightened sensitivity made his breath hitch as she lead her had down the first button of his dark shirt. In a swift motion, she popped a button exposing the top of his tanned chest before continuing the action until his chest was on full display.

Once more, her peach bottom brushed against his painful erection jabbing at her making him exhale a deep throaty groan.

The torturous touch began when her small hand brushed against the visible bulging fabric between his legs. "Lift your hips up." Her soft voice rang through the sound of his heart beating in his throat. Levy grabbed the waist of his pants pulling them down in one swift motion.

"Fuck." The obscenity he let slip as her warm breath dusted on his cock that was already hard standing at attention.

Her soft lips along with hot tongue made its way up at a tortuously slow pace. The tip of her tongue found the thick throbbing vein that reacted to her saliva left behind. The teasing continued until his tip was taken into her mouth with the light sucking that made his hips buck forward asking for further entry.

Her mouth accommodated his large size sliding as much as she could take while grasping the base wrapping her small hand around. She let out a muffled moan while bobbing her head up and down.

Gajeel yanked roughly on the cuffs shifting his body up. Without removing her mouth, she removed the baton from her belt loop giving his legs a smack. He bit down roughly on his lip letting out a groan with an exciting pained feeling mixed in.

She wielded the baton like a professional while running the cold surface up his leg giving a jolt to his body.

"Mmm…" Levy hummed softly while lifting her head up taking the taste of pre-cum. Her tongue paid extra attention to pleasuring his sensitive area as her hand twisted jerking him off faster.

"F-Fuck…I'm going to cum." Gajeel gritted his teeth while grabbing roughly on to the railing failing to keep his composure.

Levy lifted her head out removing his cock from her mouth with a 'pop.'

"No, you're not allowed to, only on my command." Levy swiftly denied him his release ahead of hers.

She straddled his hips once more turning her back towards him before allowing his cock entrance into her tight core. With a slight wiggle to her hips, he was fully inside of her.

"Ahh!~" The blunette cried out while being stretched by his girth.

Her hips began moving up and down causing a slight arch in her back from the pleasure running through her body. His hips bucked up as she moved down ramming his cock deeper inside eliciting loud moans. She clasped her nails into his legs getting some leverage.

While fighting though his hazy thoughts, he found a week spot in the cuffs easily breaking out of them while she remained distracted.

As he yanked the blindfold away from his eyes, he flipped her body making her get on all fours.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy turned just enough to meet his crimson eyes making eye contact before his hands grabbed her hips thrusting into her.

His body bent down curving with hers as he bit down on her shoulder mumbling the obscenities her tightness caused. The blunette grabbed onto the sheets tightly til her knuckles turned white from the tugging.

"Gajeel! I'm going to cum!" Levy cried out as her body shook from the high her orgasm brought her.

He caught her lips giving her a deep kiss as he reached his orgasm after hers.

* * *

"Gi hi, look at my naughty shrimp." Gajeel teased her while swinging the cuffs on his finger making Levy shyly hide her rosy cheeks in his chest.

"Gajeel don't!"

"Aww come on, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" Levy peaked up before in turn being suddenly cuffed.

"You're under arrest." The devilish grin of round 2 plastered on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: calm down dirty mind ;-;**

 **totally forgot to say this but this is on tumblr also! (galevyredfox - yup same username; if you follow me i'll follow back :3)**


	3. Size

**A/N: Oh 'size' The one prompt that I was most excited to write because well that's the one my perverted mind automatically focused on**

* * *

"Ugh it's so hot!" Lucy cried out while spayed out on a lawn chair on a particularly hot day. Her hands covered her eyes trying to block the beating sun.

"Come on Lu! It's not so bad." Levy leaned down to her friend in distress and handed her a popsicle to give her some relief.

"Oh thank you so much Levy! You're such a life saver!" The blonde graciously accepted the frozen treat.

The petite blunette giggled from her friend's silly actions that she did when overheated.

She went around to other guild mates giving them something to cool off. Even by the pool, the sun was still pretty painful. Unfortunately the air conditioning inside was broken and being tossed outside was better than being baked alive inside.

"Levy, let me take over." Mira pushed herself from her chair trying to take back her serving job.

"Please let me." Levy smiled sweetly allowing her friend who works so hard every day, a break.

The blunette slightly struggled to carry around the cooler stopping every few bodies giving them their treat. She eventually made her way up to the resident iron dragon slayer cautiously approaching his resting form.

Although her male guild mates around her were stripped down with only their trunks, only his body made her weak. With his arms behind his head, his biceps popped out a bit more with each breath.

Levy subconsciously bit her lip as her eyes traveled down to his golden chest that was perfectly sculpted. He took so much care of himself and she could picture him at the gym pumping iron while his body glistened with sweat.

"Levy? Is something wrong?" Lily called out from below her.

Levy was startled by the voice snapping her out of her thoughts as she dropped the cooler on the ground.

"Oh Lily, you scared me!" She nervously said while her heart raced from the startle.

"I'm sorry but what were you looking at so closely?"

 _Oh no…he saw me staring at him._

"Look, I have something for you!" Levy kneeled down and reached into the cooler to pull out three kiwis and a juice box.

The small exceed's golden amber eyes lit up immediately to the heavenly sight. He laid a small paw on her knee while struggling to balance all items at once. "You're a treasure Levy."

The blunette giggled as she scratched his head between his teddy bear-esque ears before he walked away.

"Oi shrimp, stop makin' so much noise." Gajeel opened an eye to look at the blunette who was still crouched down.

"Gajeel!" Levy was startled once more and fell the short distance on to her ass.

Gajeel began to laugh only to be stopped by her glare as she picked herself up.

"You're such a gentleman for helping me." She sarcastically said when dusting herself off.

"Anytime half-pint." He sat up while giving her sarcasm right back.

Levy hid her frustration before reaching back into the cooler for a popsicle. "Here." She offered him the last frozen wrapped treat.

"Nah, you take it." Gajeel didn't say it but he would take peeks at her busy at work trying to get to everyone while carrying a cooler almost her size. He chuckled at her but would get up and help if he truly saw her struggling.

Levy shook her head objecting to it. "Take it, I'll just get more." She smiled softly at him forcing a tinge of pink on his features.

"If he won't take it then I will!" Natsu came up behind the blunette to take it from her hands and out to place it quickly into his mouth taking a bite. "Oww..ow…" He held his head before Gajeel lunged up.

"That one was mine Salamander!" He ran after Natsu trying to start a brawl as he tried to 'run' from his brain freeze.

Levy giggled from their antics starting once again. Everyone was down from the heat so maybe a fight would perk them up for the time being.

"Oh! I need to get more." She picked up the cooler finally able to lift it easier without breaking a sweat.

 _It's not so bad._ She thought to herself while skipping inside though she was quickly stopped by the heat finally hitting her. _Just get in and get out._

* * *

Gajeel grabbed Natsu in a head lock before looking up trying to find the petite blunette in the crowd. Her silky azure locks he didn't find which made him want to search her out. He let Natsu go to follow her faint vanilla scent into the guild.

"Yo get back here Metal head!" Natsu angrily yelled out only getting a carless grunt for a reply.

The long haired slayer stopped shortly before opening the door to the kitchen. He carefully opened the door catching a peek of Levy loading the blue container back up with frozen treats.

She bend down at the waist allowing for her backside to pop out slightly not bothering as she assumed she was alone. A soft hum she melodically let out as the satisfying cold air from the freezer brushed against her exposed legs.

"It's still too hot." Levy sighed softly as she spoke to no one in particular.

As she thought she was comfortable by herself, she took the hem of her shirt lifting it up slightly allowing for the breeze to cool her abdomen.

Gajeel gulped as she exposed her flat toned stomach. Her light peach skin glistened with small beads of sweat that cascaded down. She effectively removed her top allowing him to view her assets in a red bikini top with a white bow in the center to match her white headband.

"I-I guess I should take it off in private…" The blunette looked down at her denim shorts before slowly unbuttoning them.

She continued to slip out of her blue bottoms exposing the red fabric covering her. With a slightly swaying to her hips, she slipped the denim off.

Gajeel could have choked on his tongue at the moment as her hips swayed flaunting her mesmerizing feature. He caught himself staring intently as she did to him outside. He'd seen her in a bikini a few times before but the sight of having her perfect body in view all to himself was a new exciting feeling.

The thin white strings that tied her bottoms at her sides he focused on. He wondered how hard he'd have to pull for the fabric to fall off of her skin serving no more protection. Not that hard.

Those thoughts he gulped back to continue watching her actions.

She had finally taken a popsicle for herself placing the tip of it in her mouth sucking innocently on the treat. The heat from the enclosed room made the popsicle melt faster than usual as melted droplets ran down making contact with her hand.

A soft 'Oh' slipped her lips as she felt the cold liquid on her hand. In order to prevent further spilling, Levy laid her tongue on the base on the treat to lick up catching the melted droplets threatening to fall.

She continued the action a few more times complete with slurping sounds. While blissfully unaware from the dragon's alternate thoughts, she smiled softly from enjoying the cherry taste.

Her plump pink lips made contact with the cold surface as her tongue took in the flavor making soft sounds of enjoyment. "mmm…"

"Damnit shrimp." He said softly under his breath while clenching his fist. "You're killing me."

He licked his lips focusing on her til she finished the frozen treat. A sigh he exhaled relaxing from getting overly excited.

Gajeel tried leaving but was trapped once more by her starting on a new popsicle.

She held it inside of her mouth sliding in a surprising length inside of her mouth sucking softly on it. She took the opportunity to look at her reflection in the stainless steel freezer.

"Hmm…" Levy let out a disappointed sound while sliding her fingertips under the fabric pressed against her ass. She let it go allowing it to snap back with a slightly smacking sound.

Gajeel shuttered from the sound as he watched her ass jump slightly from the force.

Her hands proceeded to run up to her bust pulling on the fabric trying to add a bit of volume before letting out a muffled sight. The movement of her mouth allowed for some melted liquid to drip down between her breasts.

He bit his lip watching the purple droplets slide ever so slightly on her skin. He shook his head calming himself down before walking in interrupting what she thought was her privacy.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel called out causing Levy to jump up slightly in her skin from being startled.

"O-Oh hi Gajeel." She removed the popsicle out of her mouth in order to speak to him. "Do you want one now?" She took out a new popsicle offering it to him

"I'll take this one." He took the one in her hand giving her a grin.

"B-But that one was in my mouth…" Levy pointed out the small detail she assumed he had forgotten.

"Eh? I'll just take it from the source then."

"What?" The blunette questioned when he leaned down coming down eye to eye. "Gajeel?"

Without a word, he captured her lips laying his strong hands on her delicate face. His tongue slid over her lower lip capturing some of the taste before suddenly breaking the kiss.

Levy was left in a bit of shock and flustered, before she could yell at him, he picked her up.

"Why do you have to be so short shrimp? Gi hi." Gajeel looked down at the petite flustered woman in his arms.

"I-It's not like I chose to be this size!" Levy pouted at his semi-offensive words before realizing what was truly at hand. "But that's not the point!" She continued before she was dropped on the counter.

The long haired mage slide himself between her legs allowing for closer contact.

"W-What are you doi—" She was cut off by the kisses he planted on her soft neck eliciting a sweet moan. The blunette gasped and covered her mouth at the sound she had made.

Gajeel smirked enjoying the sound wishing to hear more. He teased here skin brushing his callused fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps before reaching her covered bust. His hand started coming together squeezing her soft mounds together. Levy sucked in a breath as his tongue brushed against the swell licking some of the grape flavor left on her skin.

"Tastes better this way." Gajeel gave her one last smirk while watching her pink tone continuing to spread across her skis.

She exhaled slightly before squeaking out as he moved onto her other breast sucking atop. With her fingers intertwined in his mane, she moved the hair out of his face.

"Mhm." The blunette bit her lip while tossing her head back slightly while his thumbs rubbed in circles over her nipples allowing him to feel her nipples through the thin fabric.

His hands reach behind her grasping the perfectly tied string in the back pulling it to loosen with a swift tug.

Levy squeaked while quickly putting her hands over her chest defensively covering herself. In the process, she held her breasts together allowing for a larger swell atop. She desperately tried keeping a serious face while she gazed deep into his eyes trying to figure out the reasoning behind his sudden actions.

It wasn't like the blunette had never grazed over the thought filling in the naughty details worse than Juvia could think of. But imagining kisses and actually having them was another story.

The way she felt her skin igniting underneath his lips was a sensation no amount of racy novels could begin to explain.

"I'll only continue if you say yes, Levy." Gajeel calmed down from his rapid actions and thought of the woman before him that he genuinely cared for.

He took note of the perfection he had in reach. Her lips perfectly swollen from his conquest over them. Her covered chest rose slightly faster from evening out her breathing. Down to her hips that curved so beautifully, that he just begged to take a bite of.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Levy questioned flustered as she smacked his chest covering with one arm. She blushed deeply at how sexy his voice lowered finally saying her name.

Gajeel chucked at her lightly swatting only noticing she became more bright red. "Eh? I didn't hear a no." He gave her that fanged grin.

"I-I didn't say yes either!" the blunette was quick to point out.

"Tsk, I guess you're right." He turned bluffing walking away leaving a puzzled blunette.

"Wait Gajeel!" Levy extended her arms out wanting him back. The subconscious actions exposed her perky breasts.

"Huh?" The long haired man turned his head catching sight of his intentions successfully completed.

Before she could cover herself once more, Gajeel held her hands at her sides drinking in the view.

"D-Don't -" Gajeel planted a deep kiss capturing her lips effectively silencing her.

"So fucking beautiful." He broke the kiss in order to speak softly over her lips before planting another kiss.

Levy gulped at the thought allowing herself to enjoy his actions without shame. Gajeel kissed his way down over her breast bone before giving her right breast attention.

With one hand on the small of her back, he brought her closer as she tossed her head back letting out a soft moan when the aggressive sucking was forced upon her nipple. The heat coming off of his mouth in his burning saliva ignited her skin.

Levy suddenly took his hand sliding his index and middle finger inside of her mouth. With her tongue below the thick digits, she began sucking softly gaining his attention.

"I'll give you something to suck on shrimp. Gi hi."

Levy gasped softly after he carefully slid his fingers out keeping the trail of her saliva going for as long as it would stretch.

"Take this." Gajeel handed her another cherry flavored popsicle. It was already melting as evident by the red droplets sliding down. "Open your mouth." He lewdly said without a second thought.

Her hazel eyes clouded under his spell and she opened accepting it onto her tongue. With eyes fluttering closed, her mouth closed around the cold treat with Gajeel insisting on holding the stick.

His devilish grin grew as he twisted the treat before forcing more slowly in watching her plump swollen lips separate.

Levy closed her eyes tightly blushing from the semi-erotic action.

"Don't swallow." His deep voice halted any further acting as she kept the cold liquid in her mouth. "Open." He laid his thumb on her thin forcing her mouth to open slightly allowing the sweet sticky liquid to run down her body.

It trailed down between her breast bone leaving a faint trail that Gajeel licked up savoring her taste along with it. The light sucking and slurping sound he gave to her body elicited a soft mewl as his tongue traveled up.

"G-Gajeel!" Her voice so silky, laid his name out loudly without a care.

His tongue continued running under the bottom swell of her breasts applying pressure to his sucking leaving a small mark before making his way to her nipple while kneading the other.

Her chest rose faster letting out soft breaths in between sucking on his command.

With a grin watching her mouth work, his hands ventured down to the small white ribbon on her curvaceous hips. Just one tug would do.

" _Levy! Levy!"_ The blunette's name was being called from outside of the guild while her friends searched for the petite mage.

"Oh umm…" The pair halted their actions for the time being to look towards the door hoping they haven't made their way inside already. "Maybe we could finish…"

"Gi hi, right now." Gajeel picked up her petite body whisking her away to a more secluded area.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if you're quite confused ;-;**

 **I was thinking about 'bomb pops' when I was writing this. If you don't know what those are then they're fairly big and long popsicles. I don't know how many countries have these but then again I've only been to Mexico & UAE so my knowledge is limited xD**

 **btw; I'm pretty sure they had a pool outdoors in the OVA so work with me and lets pretend further**


	4. Love bites

**A/N: I deeply apologize that I didn't post for day 4 (work hours) I had a separate story all together for yesterday but I honestly hated it. So this is a combined prompt of day 4 & 5 - Work hours & love bites **

* * *

"I hope you know that by 'help you' I didn't mean I'll clean up your apartment." Levy huffed as she clutched her planner in one hand while bending at the waist in order to pick up a shirt tossed carelessly on the ground.

"Gi hi, you look good this way though." Gajeel came up behind the blunette admiring the curvature of her behind covered in a black pencil skirt. She sprang up dropping his clothing back on the ground with a slight startle.

"You're due for a video conference in five minutes." Levy held her professional composure as her long haired boss had his hands tightly gripped around her narrow waist. "Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm, whatever you say." He leaned down in order to lay kisses on her neck. His hot tongue pressed against the very evident love mark that was laid upon her skin from his last conquest. The heat he caused her on her delicate skin distracted her for brief moment until the sound of her planner dropping to the floor brought her back to reality.

"Gajeel! This is important…" She turned around to puff her cheeks frustrated from his actions.

Her insanely cute expression she made as she reprimanded him made him laugh at her. "Tell yah what short stuff, I'll do whatever is on my desk before the conference, that alright?"

A soft smile she gave him satisfied from his actions. "Yes, that's perfect!"

"Let's go then." Gajeel picked up her petite frame brining her into his home office.

He kicked through the door before placing the blunette down on the large mahogany structure once littered with papers though now cluttering the floor with no care.

"Guess what's on my desk." He laid his hands on either side of her to give her a flashy grin while sliding in between her legs.

"Stupid Gajeel." She swatted his chest that he ignored placing his hand on her thigh pushing her skirt up sliding his hand underneath.

The ringing of Gajeel's phone alarm snapped Levy out of her daze from being easily distracted by his kisses once more. She tried to escape his grasp when the ringing persisted alerting them of the work they had to do.

"Gajeel! You have to get going." The blunette managed to speak in between his assault to her neck.

"Fuck it, I have more important things to do."

"No!" Levy huffed as she looked him straight into his ruby eyes. "This is the second time you've…" She let out a soft cough. "…attended to me instead of doing your actual work. So march." She pointed towards the door.

He let out a disappointed 'tsk' before finally caving into her demand. "Come on shrimp, yer dealing with this too."

* * *

"Why exactly do I have to be here?" Levy sat to Gajeel's right questioning why her image was projected on the screen as they waited for investors to connect.

"Take notes and most of all, sit there and look pretty alright? Gi hi."

"I-I…"

Three bodies popped up on the screen beginning the conference.

After introducing Levy as his assistant, Gajeel sunk his chin into his left hand slightly slumping as he listened to them speak. He lazily grunted as responses and added very little to the conversation.

"Sit up straight Gajeel." Levy spoke softly just enough for him to hear as she nudge his right arm.

With a slightly annoyed grunt, he straightened up placing his right hand on her lap.

At first, Levy didn't mind his touch. He behaved by just outlining the lace floral detailing of her skirt giving the lightest brushing to her skin.

She laid his hand on top of his stopping him for the time being holding it down. His much larger hand powered through and began giving her skin light taps slowly inching his digits towards between her legs.

She internally gasped while he forcibly un-crossed her legs to sneak his fingers underneath the delicate black fabric of her skirt. The pen she clutched tightly in her hand while trying to casually look towards him. As she looked at him, he didn't seem to be very moved by suddenly touching her under the table. He seemed more into his work all of a sudden while responding to each question laying out his plans. All while he had other plans with the blunette.

The rough pads of his fingers brushed against her soft skin until turning the direction to her inner thighs.

-' _What do you think you're doing?'_ Levy quickly scribed on a piece of paper that he caught for a brief second only giving her a squeeze as unsatisfying response.

She continued taking diligent notes appearing on screen as composed as possible ignoring his warm hand climbing up higher eventually brushing against the fabric of her panties.

Suddenly Gajeel loudly cleared his throat hiding the squeak of shock he knew Levy would so beautifully let out.

"Are you okay Miss Levy?" The voice from the monitor questioned the rosy tint on her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine, I just have to…adjust myself." The blunette rose up her chair slightly aiming to pull her skirt down moving his hand out of the way but Gajeel had other ideas in mind. With a sudden tug upwards, her skirt rose up til it hooped around her waist as she sat on the chair in just her panties.

"Let's continue, are you okay now Miss Levy?" Gajeel turned with a risen studded brow making eye contact with the blushing blunette since starting to work on her. A smirk he couldn't help but let appear when all she could do was nod and say, "Yes Mr. Redfox."

The pair continued to work on their part giving no indication of what Gajeel was truly focused on. Without the constraints of her tight skirt, he forced her delicate legs apart in such an un-lady like manor. She wanted nothing more than to chastise him for being a brute but eyes were also on her. They took note of her blushing so they'd easily catch onto any other movement.

Levy tapped her pen slightly on the note pad smiling softly through his touch. His thick middle finger gently ran up her slit giving the most teasing of touches through fabric. He continued until noticing from the corner of his ruby gems that she didn't budge. Her composure was elegant keeping herself at a professional demeanor that he just wanted to see fall apart.

With a bit more pressure applied, he pressed her pristine white panties between her slit effectively staining them with her juices. Her breathing hitched as he slowly wiggled a finger inside managing to stuff a small portion of her panties into her entrance.

As he pulled on her panties by her pubic bone, the fabric forcibly came out leading her to let out an inconspicuous gasp only Gajeel could hear.

She looked away for a second trying to take soft breaths away from gazing eyes.

While distracted, his hands pulled her panties to the side gliding his digits over her wet folds before sliding back up and using two fingers to pinch her clit slightly rolling the pads of his fingertips over the sensitive numb.

Her mouth slightly opened in order to let out the built up sound of pleasure but voices from the screen made her bite down on her lip quickly while she struggled to keep up with her actual work. The relief of his fingers giving her a moment to regain thoughts was short lived as two fingers thrusted in a swift motion. The sudden feeling made her body jolt as she lost her composure for a quick second coughing slightly hoping the shock on her face wouldn't be taken for what it actually was.

"Are you okay Miss Levy?" The woman on the screen questioned once more her movement and the pink tone now deepening in color evident on her porcelain cheeks. "Gajeel, get her some water. The poor girl is burning up."

"N-No need, I'll go get it myself!" Levy quickly volunteered to get it herself.

"Stay. Here." Gajeel handed her a water bottle that was within his reach.

The pair made brief contact as he stared into her hazel eyes while handing the bottle over. He enjoyed the soft flustered expression on her sweet face making him give her a sharp smirk as his fingers curled inside of her.

"P-Please continue." The blunette turned from his gaze to take a sip as the pace of his movement increased.

He flicked his wrist as not to bring attention to his arm suddenly moving while pumping faster in and out of her. She bit down on the plastic rim closing her eyes trying not to let the overwhelming desire overtake her.

While moving an azure lock behind her ear, she caught glance of Gajeel remaining perfectly composed taking swigs of his water with the slightest grin tugging on the corner of his lips.

Her hand shook slightly while gripping the pen in her right had struggling to keep her penmanship legible. She tapped her heels on the ground while continuing to tap her pen on paper, anything to alleviate the sensation he was forcing upon her.

An internal gasp she gave when feeling the pad of his thumb press against her clit adding in light circles to his fingers teasing.

Her eyes softly fluttered open as she scooted forward in her seat allowing for a better angle into her tight core.

A triumphant 'humph' he let out though his pressed lips as she caved wanting more friction.

With her own juices coating his thumb, it easily gilded over her clit giving her most sensitive spot some attention. He watched as she started breathing a bit more heavily while trying her hardest to holding in the sound expressing the pleasure she was feeling. The tightness of her walls making it harder to push though coupled with her angelic face holding it together was more than enough for the feeling of his pants caving in around his crotch.

While he sped things along with Levy, he tried desperately to finish the conference without just slamming the laptop shut.

The blunette laid her left hand on Gajeel's allowing him to feel the extent of her trembling her body. While struggling to keep her eyes open, she scribbled quickly on a piece of paper.

"Levy…Levy?" Gajeel called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hand me the numbers, the spreadsheet with the budget." He said while holding back the complete satisfaction of her flustered in the palm of his hand.

She quickly shoved a bundle of papers towards him making sure to place her written note atop.

-' _ **Faster, I'm so close.'**_ She managed to wobbly write down.

He set aside the papers continuing to listen to them speak as he complied with her demanding putting some movement into his forehead putting more strength into forcing his fingers inside. She clenched his hand tightly pressing her nails while she moved her hips slowly increasing his movement. Her breathing increased as she bit her lip struggling to hold in the moans threatening to come out.

"We'll be in touch with you." The voices she spoke out before disconnecting the call.

Finally a sense of relief as Levy let out a loud cry of pleasure as she reached her orgasm allowing for her love juices to pour into his hand before trying to catch her breath.

He pulled his fingers out allowing her breathing to even out as he closed his laptop spilling some of her juices atop.

"Come here." He picked her up placing her atop the table to capture her lips after catching the sight of her perfectly flustered face after her release.

After coming down from her high, she broke the kiss swatting his chest making him back up slightly from her brash action. "How dare you do that!" The blunette brought him back close by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so mad at you." Desire for the brute of a man before her made her words menial as she took him back for an extended kiss.

"Show me how mad." He whispered with a smirk over her lips after separating from the kiss allowing them both to catch their breaths.

Gajeel picked up his petite beauty in his arms brining her into his bedroom laying her down in the plush white comforter. Her skirt risen, hair disheveled around her head, and chest rising made her the perfect sight.

"Get in here." Levy pulled on his belt as he unbuttoned his shirt disposing of it while watching her suddenly grabby hands work.

After kicking his pants away, he climbed on the bed between her legs propping her legs open on the bed. He quickly popped the buttons on her white blouse roughly sucking on her pristine skin laying the red marks on her.

Soft moans she finally felt free to let out by his rough kisses and hands finding their way to the small of her back making it arch up towards him.

"So fucking good." His tongue lapped her taste while working down to the swell of her breasts leaving a mark from his assault before her bra was removed.

"G-Gajeel!" Her delicate fingers intertwined in his thick obsidian mane grasping onto it as his mouth laid love marks below her bust and on her right breasts itself. Levy reacted to each mark laid upon her silky skin with a generous moan enjoying the pressure point of each one.

"Say you want it." Gajeel ran his tongue over the tender bite under her bust adding pressure to the hickey.

"I-I want it. I want it." Her voice so smooth cried out wanting more of him.

"Good girl." He quickly removed his boxers before taking a tight grasp of her ass cheeks raising her hips up to his level.

As he leaned over her, his cock slid inside pushing through the tightness that squeezed him.

Levy let out a soft moan over his lips as he first refused to give them to her. Her soft breath he caught while finally locking lips allowing her to vent her sounds into his mouth. His thrusts increased as her thighs wrapped around his waist holding on tightly as her legs trembled from his thick manhood grinding inside.

With the kiss broken, Levy laid her face in the crook of his neck laying nibbles on his caramel skin in between moans. She laid her plump lips on his skin before sucking now marking him.

While one hand squeezed her waist, his other ventured down to her clit rubbing her off quickly. "One more time." He grunted while feeling the force of the love bite she bestowed upon him. "Cum for me."

Levy nodded as much as she could keeping her lips on his skin taking in his taste. Her hips rolled against his hand and his cock brining her closer to her release once more.

She tossed her head back moaning loudly while her walls clenched down on him while they throbbed over his cock. While in the mists of her high, her hands found his arms leaving deep marks digging in as she rode the wave.

With her head back, Gajeel took dominance over her neck biting down on one of the love marks as he reached his release.

"Fuck…Levy." He brought her petite body close to his chest after sliding out and laying back.

The blunette hid her embarrassment in his chest while draping her arm over his toned stomach.

"Are yah still mad?" Gajeel held her hand while giving a kiss to her head over her azure locks.

"Yes." She jokingly said with a slight nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this one makes up for missing a day!**

 **ahh I've figured if being a doctor doesn't work out; I'll write porn. LOL totally kidding~**


	5. Seduction

**A/N: Hello I am horrible with deadlines & actually uploading on time. oops. but here is technically the last prompt ;-; (I have 'wedding night' half way typed so if you still want that one then I'll upload tomorrow!)**

* * *

"Thank you for your help Lu." The blunette said thanking her friend for helping her set up her new yoga studio space.

Levy had recently accepted the job at the local gym yet had slacked on setting up and now was in a rush. Between her and her friend, they brought in various mats and boxes filled with supplies for her office.

"As long as you can still give me free classed then we're even." The blonde giggled while bringing another box into her office unpacking it for her leaving the blunette to fold mats in the studio.

It was Levy's first day at her new job and even though she had spent two years at her previous job, she was still nervous to make a good impression.

 _You can do this Levy._ The blunette looked forward at the mirror before her as she pulled the headband down from her crown to tie her hair into a small pony tail capturing her azure locks behind her head.

She looked down at her outfit suddenly wishing to have worn more clothes on her first day. She walked in with a plain black sports bra with an orange strappy back. This crop top exposed her tone stomach which she covered with her hands before adjusting her tight black yoga shorts with a black and white geometric band print.

The hem stopped a few inches below her ass that was accentuated in the fabric that hugged her tightly. Her fingers slipped underneath the spandex pulling down slightly before letting it go and snap back against her skin.

"Lev! Come in here please!" Lucy called to the blunette needing her assistance.

"Coming!" She turned back away from the mirror to the blonde calling her.

* * *

"Good morning Gajeel." The white haired woman at the front desk called out to the grumpy man who walked in removing his sunglasses as he entered.

He gave a grunt for a response before picking up the keys waiting for him.

"So don't forget, we close early so it's your job today to close." Mira reminded him as he gave a groaning sound.

"Really?" He dreaded being longer than he had to.

"Yes! And we also have a new girl in the yoga studio so stop by and say hi."

"I'll pass." Gajeel snatched up the keys tossing them into the air and catching it as he walked away.

"Be nice!" Mira yelled out to which he continued to ignore. He grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway into his office.

Gajeel definitely wasn't the type to welcome new employees, especially the yoga instructors. They were usually the craziest and very preachy about trying to turn all those around them into vegans.

He shuttered at the thought as he walked past the studio. The peak of curiosity of checking out the newbie was too much as he turned his head to the petite woman standing in front of the mirror.

Her bright azure hair stood out contrasting with the orange on her outfit.

He watched as her hands while they ran through her hair and ultimately down to her best asset hidden under spandex. He gulped back while permanently fixated on her fabric snapping back on her skin.

His eyes didn't deviate until she was called away to hide away from his sight.

"Go in and say hello." Mira suddenly came up behind him snapping him out of his daze as she tried to push him in.

Gajeel stood his ground as a tough brick wall not budging instead walking away. "Tsk. Like I said, don't have any interest in the shrimp."

"Pet names already? Oh my." The white haired woman giggled seeing Gajeel's frustration grow.

* * *

"Now into downwards dog. Please hold it for a few seconds. 4..3..2..1. Now exhale and relax." Levy's soft voice resonated thought out the room filled to its max with her loyal customers from her past studio.

"Thank you everyone." The blunette smiled while wrapping a towel around her neck before taking a swig from her water bottle.

She waited for everyone to exit in order to step down into the bar.

"How are you doing so far?" Mira asked the blunette as she sat down. She slide her a protein strawberry smoothie waiting for her to take a sip.

Levy twirled the clear straw throughout the glass before replying, "So good so far. Although I'd love to meet more of the staff."

"Everyone would love to! Although Laxus and Gajeel are a bit rough around the edges so don't take it to heart." The white haired woman took up a glass wiping it down with a cloth.

"Gajeel? Is he the one with the long hair?" She began to take a sip while Mira leaned down on the counter coming closer.

"That's him! What do you think of him?" She said with a wink.

Levy choked slightly while trying to swallow the fruity drink. She wanted her hands in front of her face. "I-I have no real opinion. I just saw him once."

"What was your impression?" Mira continued her questioning.

"Umm well." The blunette fidgeted with her fingers while thinking about him. She thought back to a few days ago when she was filling out her hiring papers.

 _When she picked up her head from signing, the long haired man came into sight. His cold attitude towards his co-workers as they_ _smiled was his first quality noticeable. His muscular arms crossed his chest accentuating the ripples._

"Levy?" Mira giggled at the rosy tint growing on her cheeks. "I probably shouldn't say this but I might have caught him staring at your _ass_ -ets." She raised a brow at the petite woman who took a few seconds to understand.

"W-What?!" The innocent pink tint grew into a deep crimson while she pulled on the hem of her shorts. "I knew I should have worn something longer. I'll go get dressed…"

"No don't! They're cute. Besides, I think you're too late." She slyly gestured towards the hallway to where the long haired man came walking down.

"Gajeel!" Mira waved him down til he took a seat beside the flustered blunette who hid her bright red face in her hands. "Just the man _we_ wanted to see." She said with a sweet voice causing a confused look from him.

"Eh? What for?" He raised a studded brow at the woman who was acting weirder than usual.

"I've told you that you have to meet Levy!"

"Who's that?"

"She's right here!" Mira gestured to the blunette who was slowly uncovering her face to have a clearer look of him.

"Nah, that's shrimp. Gi hi." Gajeel started to laugh causing the pout on Levy's face that she uncovered.

"It's Levy!" She faced him sitting up higher in order to boldly grasping his wrist.

"Shrimp." He popped the 'p' while leaning down closer to meet face to face halfway.

"Levy." The blunette didn't back down while increasing the grip on his hand.

He 'tsked' before letting go of her hand. "So you're the new yoga girl?"

"No not 'yoga girl' but yoga instructor." She laid out while backing down to tap her nails on the glass.

"Same thing." He brushed his error away. "It's all the same shit."

The blunette clenched the glass unable to lash out event though he deserved it. "You say that because your _large_ body can't bend like that."

Mira giggled at his reaction to her quick response.

"Humph. That's not it."

Levy started to giggle along with the white haired woman til Gajeel stood.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear allowing only her to hear.

"I'll show you later my moves. Gi hi."

Levy stood up straight as his words sent a jolt throughout her body as his smooth voice spoke into her ear.

"Later." He lifted his hand lazily waving as he walked forward into his office.

"I-I…" The blunette stuttered losing her words as she faced the white haired woman who giggled at her flustered reaction.

"Have fun." She winked at the petite woman who said no further words and only finished her drink with a deep red tint on her cheeks.

* * *

"Breathe in, deep breath…and now exhale." Levy sat in front of her last class of the day. She sat with her legs crossed on her orange mat with her eyes closed. "Thank you all, I'll see you next class." She slowly opened her eyes while speaking in a soft voice.

She stood close to the blinds sighing in relief as noticing the sun beginning to set.

Once everyone promptly left, the building became quiet as she was the last one left with whom she assumed way Mira. Before rolling up her mat, she decided to do more stretches in order to help the throbbing pain in her lower back.

/

Gajeel turned the corner while tossing the keys in the air before catching it. _Get the shrimp and go._ He wanted to get home as soon as possible, a hot shower and long nap was needed.

At first he was just teasing the blunette with what he whispered to her. She was extremely attractive to him yet she didn't appear like the girl who would have a secret liaison.

When he turned the corner, the sight of the 'shrimp' came into view. Her ass perched up, stretched the very fabric that did a piss poor job of covering what she wanted to. The peach tone of her skin showed slightly through the black fabric that stretched to accommodate her curves.

"Oi shrimp, let's get goin'" Gajeel tried looking away as not to become mesmerized by her body. He finally looked towards her noticing she didn't respond.

The slight wiggle she gave to her hips as she adjusted her footing already caught his eyes unable to pry them away.

"I'm coming in." He grumbled to himself while cautiously approaching her figure in such a position.

Even with his heavy foot, Levy didn't notice the body approaching her until he was positioned behind her.

"G-Gajeel?" The blunette tried lowering her body but was caught by his arm hooking around her thin waist keeping her hips up in the perfect position.

His large hand cupped her ass cheek giving a tight squeeze through fabric while coming down to kneel behind her. A soft moan she accidentally let escape when his hand slowly snuck under the tight spandex. The sweet sound of her voice gave him the upper hand directing his actions.

"Why do you have to tease?" Gajeel bent over her frame laying his chin on her shoulder taking a slight nibble on her ear lobe.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"This." Gajeel pulled tighter on her shorts yanking the fabric between her ass cheeks eliciting a squeak from the blunette. "You're enjoying this too much."

Levy's cheeks lit up as she supported her own hips falling into the palm of his hands. Her body reacted shaking her hips against his skin craving a rougher touch.

A snicker her gave her before turning her head to lay a kiss on her plump lips brining her face closer. While slowly separating form the kiss, Levy bit his lower lip wanting them to continue.

His kisses continued around her shoulder focusing downwards over her shoulder where her tattoo in white ink was permanently laid on her skin. His kisses peppered following the curvature of her back over her exposed skin.

"Ga-Gajeel…wait…" Levy managed to speak up after being caught up in him. "I'm pretty sweaty and it's quite embarrassing…" _Well more than this is._

"Fuck it. This will taste good no matter what." Gajeel listed the fabric exposing her other ass cheek.

The blunette squeaked as his teeth sank into her perfect skin leaving his impression. Perfectly shaped teeth marks were forced upon her. His tongue lapped over the marks taking in her sweet taste. He grabbed the top of her shorts yanking up causing friction over her core as he continued taking bites from her ass.

"I-I'm being serious." Levy self-consciously cried out as he continued not to care.

"Come here then."

* * *

Steam danced off of their burning bodies as loud moans contributed to the foggy atmosphere as water beat on their bodies. One small hand worked behind his neck grasping a handful of thick mane for leverage as her back was plastered against the cold tiles. She struggled to keep her legs wrapped around his waist as his constant entrance and exit to her core made her legs weak and a trembling mess.

Gajeel pushed back the slick now straight wet locks from in front of her face in order to lay a passionate kiss on her increasing the intimacy. Her hips rolled while his mouth caught her moans swallowing each one as his tongue worked inside of her mouth.

"H-Harder." Levy opened her mouth capturing a part of his neck giving him the same aggressive nature he showed her. "Mmm…" She breathed softly on his caramel skin after the love mark appeared.

Her diligent attention to his neck forced a deep throaty groan soon trapped under her skin while he sucked on her collar bone. "So fuckin'…tight." He grunted while taking her ass cheeks into his hands forcing her hips to bounce faster on his cock while she tightened.

"Gajeel!" Her nails dug into his back clutching a muscle while reaching her release at the call of his name.

/

"That was great shrimp." Gajeel hung a towel around his neck after drying his hair. The blunette walked before him currently drying her own hair as he gave her a playful smack to her ass. "Gi hi."

Levy squeaked jumping in her skin before Gajeel draped his arm around her shoulder.

"We're doin' this again?"

"Well…" Levy pressed her fingers together blushing deeply not wanting to accept so eagerly.

"Of course we are, I know you work tomorrow."

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Guest (there's 2 so i'm guessing 2 separate people? I'm not sure) but anyways!**

 **Guest: best lemons? Ugh omg I had to hold back the tears; literally that's all I've wanted to be told ;-;**

 **Guest: I would love to write an actual novel; i've totally started looking into it!**

 **also side note apologies to vegans/vegetarians; my friend is super preachy and I tried once but ended up at in n out no more than 5 min later; oops LOL**


	6. Wedding night

**Yay finally the last prompt! (Well technically it was day 6 & like due over a week ago. Oops I'm terrible at deadlines, I wish I could blame it on school but sometimes you just have those days where you sit on the ground and eat a giant bag of hot Cheetos, yeah I had like a week straight of that xD I just wanted to still post it because it turned out fairly cute with some naughty bits.) **

**Anyways; enjoy~**

 **-the italicized lyrics belong to Hozier - work song. ugh, I could go on and on about how I love that man but I'll stop myself.**

* * *

"Thank you" Gajeel took Levy's hand as he laid his forehead against hers leaning down to meet her.

The newlywed couple snuck away to have a moment alone after officially getting married in the sunny afternoon. Photographers and friends searched for the two but they wanted just a few minutes alone enjoying the time by themselves after sealing the deal.

"For what?" Levy didn't expect a thank you from him and was frankly confused.

When alone, Gajeel was finally able to let a wall down. Even when saying their vows, he stayed as composed as a brick wall.

"For everything."

Levy looked up into his eyes that softened while giving into her hazel ones.

"D-Don't make me cry again." The blunette brushed her fingers under her eyes trying to rid the mascara streaks she knew was present. She sniffled slightly trying to hold back the tears of joy that would fall once more.

He laid his hand as gently as possible under her chin lifting her sweet face up. He laid his forehead against hers giving her button nose slightest peck. Levy giggled slightly bringing joy back into her face from his gentle approach.

"Never again." He laid on last soft kiss on her lips that were stained red for the occasion.

He let out a grunt while wiping his lips of the red coloring that now unfortunately matched hers.

"Don't!" Levy took his hand reaching on her tippy toes to leave a kiss mark on his cheek. "Leave it!" She grabbed his hands trying desperately to stop him wanting her mark to last. Although when she took his left hand she smiled widely at the permanent mark wrapped around his finger.

"Levy!" Lucy called out while trying to rush towards the hidden couple while in heels picking up the hem of her peach colored maid of honor dress. "You two can have all night together but we need Levy right now!" She tried to take her friend's hand but Gajeel defensively picked up his petite wife carrying her bridal style.

He turned back into his rough nature walking away with her in his arms. "Hands off what's mine bunny girl."

"Sorry Lu! I'll meet you inside!" Levy waved at her while being whisked away.

* * *

The guild cheered as Gajeel defensively carried Levy in not wanting to put the fairy down willing to fight off those who tried to take her away.

When he did, he watched her pick up the excessive tulle from her puffy dress as she walked to her friends who caught her in a tight embrace congratulating her. Gajeel stuffed his hands in his pockets questioning why they would do that. They should be congratulating him. He was the one that was lucky, he received the most perfect woman as a wife.

The image of her walking down the aisle slowly looking up as her azure curls framed her angelic face.

"You're lucky." Lily came up behind his best friend laying on top of the iron dragon's shoulder.

Gajeel let out a 'tsk' while accepting the mug of alcohol and taking a much needed swig. "Of course I am, look at her Lil', she's…she's…"

"An angel to deal with you." Lily finished his thought gaining a scowl from the long haired mage.

"Shut it cat, she's stuck with you too."

"Ah but there's the thing, she loves me." The obsidian exceed proudly proclaimed before noting the frustration pent up on his friend's face. "She loves you too." He laid a small paw tapping his shoulder reassuring him her love was true.

Levy turned almost at the perfect moment as if she was ease dropping on their conversation. She smiled and waved giving him that personal nudge.

He took a step forward wishing to have his blunette back into his arms but was stopped by an unwanted disturbance.

"Yo! Congratulations!" Natsu draped his arm around Gajeel's shoulder while clanking his mug against his while holding a plate stacked high in his other.

Gajeel grumbled not wanting to speak to anyone right now.

"Can you hear me though that metal head?" Natsu knocked on his head making Gajeel lash out.

"Do you want to start a fight now?!"

"Now boys, this is Levy's day." Erza slipped her head between the two bickering men draping her arms over both of their shoulders. "And you're not going to ruin it are you?"

"Of course not ma'am!" Natsu quickly nodded at her request and ran off leaving Gajeel to snicker.

"Now go to your wife." Erza said sweetly as possible before taking a large gulp from her mug.

Gajeel smelled the alcohol on her breath knowing full well she was going to turn demonic so he went off to find his bride.

"Huh? Where's Levy?" Gajeel questioned Mira as he lost sight of his blunette.

"She'll be right back." Mira reassured him before noting the blunette emerging from the hallway.

She stepped out of her large ball gown used to walk down the aisle that could swallow her up if she dared to sit. Levy now presented herself in an above the knee plain white dress that allowed her to move easier. The crystal incrusted head band in a floral pattern remained in between her azure locks now presented in a tight bun. Gajeel pushed through the crowd to reach his petite wife who radiated bright.

"Levy." He took her small ungloved hands into his. "Beautiful." He raised his arm as she took a spin eventually laying her cheek on his chest nuzzling into his white jacket.

Large strong arms wrapped around her petite frame, she was in heaven. It was just the two of them on their small cloud relishing in each other's presence.

Clinking of utensils on glasses eventually disrupted their moment. Gajeel growled while holding Levy to his chest as everyone encircled them leaving them in the center of the dance floor.

"Gajeel calm down, they just want us to kiss." Levy looked up to him ready to accept his lips.

Gajeel looked away slightly reluctant to comply as he didn't want to follow any tradition. Though their guild mates were persistent only getting louder the longer he tried to ignore their request.

"Let's give them a show then, gi hi." He grabbed her petite frame dipping her down with his arms on her lower back while locking lips as their friends desired.

Everyone's expression changed as they lowered their glasses to the two remaining in a lip locked like two love sick teenagers. From their tame peck at the altar, this was definitely a deep contrast they were not expecting to witness.

"G-Gajeel…" Levy tapped his shoulder wishing for him to let go.

"Humph." Gajeel placed her right side up before wiping his mouth triumphantly.

* * *

"Lu, have you seen Gajeel?" Levy walked up to Lucy who was chastening Natsu for trying to fight with Gray once more. "No sorry, I've been distracted here." She held Natsu close by his scarf making sure to hold him still at her side.

Frustration started to grow as she held Lily in his arms beginning to squeeze him.

"L-Levy…please let go." Lily pleaded with the blunette whose grip only increased apparently not knowing her own strength.

Flashing lights coming from the stage as velvet royal curtains opened turned everyone's attention to the main act.

"Instead of the demon, you'll have someone better, me. Gi hi." Gajeel ignored the booing while picking up his guitar.

Levy glared at the crowd effectively silencing their protests for Mira to come back.

After all if Levy got her way on the whole wedding, he was at least going to get a song in and she was going to make sure everyone loved it.

As Gajeel strummed his guitar, Lucy came up behind the blunette taking her by the arm. They exchanged smiled before turning their attention to up on the stage.

 _'Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

 _She give me toothaches just from kissin' me_

 _When I was kissing on my baby_

 _And she put her love down soft and sweet._

Levy blushed at his racy lyrics and the winking nudge from Lucy didn't help.

* * *

The fancy bubbly was flowing and doing its job on lowering inhibitions. Everyone joined in a euphoric mood that friended even the harshest members.

Levy clinked her third flute with Lucy as they giggled to nothing in particular. Gajeel came up behind the slightly tipsy blunette yanking the glass out of her hands.

"Hey!" Levy pouted wanting her drink back.

"We can't have you too drunk." Gajeel leaned down to whisper their future _actions_ into her ear allowing her only to enjoy.

The rosy tint on her cheeks she wore signified something quite racy that Lucy couldn't help but raise a brow to.

"So I need you at your best." His wink sent a chill up her spine as he chugged down the champagne in the glass before handing the empty vessel to Lucy.

"Now let's go, that dress looks amazing on you but will look better on the floor." He picked his petite wife up scooping her into his arms while taking her away.

The crowd roared for the couple blatantly yelling in the midst of their intoxication. "Bye Levy!" They called out effectively forgetting about Gajeel.

* * *

"G-Gajeel!"

"Say it louder, Mrs. Redfox."

The azure locks that fell from her now sloppy bun now slipped onto her rosy cheeks with each of his movements. Her swollen lips parted softly to take a deep breath was soon replaced by a mewl of pleasure.

His hands held her thin wrists above her head pushing them into the crisp white sheets harder into them after each thrust.

Her toes curled behind his back as her back arched up involuntary to his touch as he laid delicate kisses down her breast bone. The teasing softness of his lips traced below the swell of her breasts taking his sweet time on marking her.

"Ahh~!" The blunette's chest rose to her increased breathing as she felt more vulnerable from limited movement he was allowing her. She clenched her small fists and tightened her grip on his waist as his thrusts were starting to making her legs tremble.

"Levy." Gajeel's voice rang out coarsely husky under groaning her tight core caused. He bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder trying to hold off for as long as possible.

He moved her hands to her head in tangling both of their digits through her silky azure strands that fell around her head giving her a bright halo.

"Please…Gajeel." Her soft voice spoke out in between cries of ecstasy. "I-I love y—"

"I love you." Gajeel covered for her flustering of words as he let go of her neck.

* * *

"Are you sure it isn't too late?" Levy yawned softly while being transported in Gajeel's arms.

"Don't worry 'bout it shrimp, we have all day to sleep." Gajeel reassured her just wanting to keep the night going.

"But we have breakfast with Lucy and Natsu in a few hours."

"I'm fine skipping it." He took his newlywed into the bathroom bypassing her sloppily tossed dress that was rapidly pulled off.

She had wanted to preserve as much as possible from their big day but ultimately didn't care about where her dress landed when he was working on her neck. His white suit followed soon after falling atop her discarded clothing.

He saw the pout so cutely appear on her face trying to get him to apologize for not caring. From their years together, she knew that she could get him to do anything with just a simple pout.

"We'll go for breakfast and dinner another time, I just need you right now." Gajeel kicked down the door to the bathroom where a bubble bath was already prepared for them.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for all your sweet review/follows/favorites. I deeply appreciate each and everyone!**

 **I'm starting to write a separate just pure smut story with the prompt of 'wedding night' also so follow me for more~**


End file.
